


Competitive Nature

by faithinthepoor



Category: Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabble challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a> Prompt - Winner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Nature

When Brett rejects her offer to go cow tipping she knows that he must die. Killing him doesn’t really concern her but she is concerned that the reason he must die might have sometime to do with Amber Atkins. She thinks about that girl a lot and is certain that the tap dancing piece of trailer trash is not in her league. She’s not like Tammy Curry, she doesn’t want to think about girls but with Tammy gone, Amber is her main competition and it’s foolish not to know your enemy. It’s necessary for her to know Amber’s interests and movements, to know how her body moves, to know if her legs look good in her talent costume. It’s probably not necessary to think about long blonde hair, slender hips and intelligent blue eyes when she is touching herself in ways that her mother would not approve of but she is determined to win and she can’t help it if she thinks about her competitor every waking moment. She levels the gun at the boy’s head, it’s not one of the ones her mother gave her as a birthday present, she not that foolish. As she pulls the trigger she doesn’t think about whether or not Brett knows if Amber’s lips are soft or if they taste of cheap lip gloss, she just thinks about the things that you need to do to ensure that you are number one and she knows she will be forgiven because Jesus loves winners.


End file.
